


living a dream that i can't hold

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "Doing Something", Free Verse, Gen, Goals in Life, Poetry, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: Title from Greek Fire's On Top of the World. Really phenomenal song. Go give it a listen.





	living a dream that i can't hold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Greek Fire's On Top of the World. Really phenomenal song. Go give it a listen.

When people say

that they

want to "do something with their life"

I'm hard-pressed,

against both the rock

and its hard place,

to respond.

How do you say something they don't -

not even a little -

want to hear?

Sometimes because they don't even care.

Care,

that they don't have to,

or that they ALREADY do something,

that they

            are

                 enough.


End file.
